


Thank you

by FabiosAngel20



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Jerez 2019, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2020-12-21 02:17:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21067130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabiosAngel20/pseuds/FabiosAngel20
Summary: After Fabio grabbed pole in Jerez earlier this year, making him the youngest ever in MotoGP, he watches Dani's corner presentation and he realizes if Dani hadn't said no to them, Fabio wouldn't be with them so he decides to thank Dani when things take a sudden turn.





	1. Chapter 1

_ **Jerez, may fourth 2019 ** _

It's halfway during the evening, already dark outside in Jerez when Fabio comes back into the hotel, saying goodbye to his team and walking into his hotel room. The team had rented a room somewhere at a restaurant to celebrate Fabio's pole, his first one in MotoGP and it also made him the youngest ever, taking the record from Marc and he feels very proud of that.

Turning on the tv before heading for the bathroom, he changes into sweats and shirt and walks back out, eyes moving to the tv and seeing a broadcasting of earlier that day at the circuit, Dani Pedrosa getting his statue and corner. Fabio smiles, sitting down on the bed and he watches it. There aren't many things he regrets but he does regret he never got to share the track with such a legend but then he has a thought. His seat at Petronas, that was supposed to be Dani's, the team was already very advanced in talks with the Spaniard and were willing to give him everything he needed and wanted in turn for a signature but eventually, Dani passed.

And then they came to him, contract ready and only needed to be signed, having Fabio realise Dani was partly responsible for Fabio getting the ride in MotoGP and eventually this pole.

Without thinking about it, he jumps up and grabs his keycard to slide it in his pocket, leaving the floor and making his way to the Honda one when he suddenly bumps into someone.

"Sorry!" Fabio says and looks up to lock eyes with Dani, "oh, I was just looking for you."

"You were?" Dani asks.

"Yeah, I just wanted...."

"Can you walk with me? I need to do something at the laptop and I'm already late." he says and without waiting for a reply, he walks to his room, Fabio following him hesitatingly.

Stepping into his room, Dani grabs his phone and sits down behind his laptop, hooking the device on it and Fabio sees the pictures of the ceremony, Dani with the statue and surrounded by his family and some team members. The Frenchman smiles, eyes slowly taking in Dani and he must admit he looks really good in the KTM colours. Feeling like an intruder suddenly, Fabio takes some distance and turns away, balancing on his heels and patiently waiting for Dani to finish.

"I'm impressed with you, you know." Dani says.

Fabio is surprised by the words and turns around, mouth open but then realizing Dani is still wearing his KTM clothes and yeah, very handsome indeed, blush creeping up Fabio's cheeks but not only because of the compliment.

"Don't act so surprised," Dani says and walks up closer," putting yourself on the second row for your first ever race in MotoGP, too bad you let it stall."

"Stupid mistake."

"Rookie mistake," Dani corrects, "still happens to one of the others, you shouldn't blame yourself for that. I have to say I felt sorry for you, seeing you that upset didn't leave me unaffected."

"It didn't?" Fabio asks surprised.

"No, I have to confess, whenever a session for MotoGP starts or whenever you are inside the box, I am hoping the show you, sitting there in your chair, leathers open all the way down, exposing that chest, those beautiful muscles."

Dani sees a blush creep on Fabio's face and Dani frowns, wondering why someone would get shy from such a simple compliment and suddenly he remembers how young the Frenchman still is, just 20, 13 years younger than Dani himself and the older steps back.

"But anyway," Dani says, stepping back, "I'm sure you'll get there, you have the will and you seem eager to learn."

"I am," Fabio says, stepping closer, "I'm very eager to learn, in any way, in every aspect so, if you have some tips..?"

"I....you can go to a nine-time world champion....." Dani says not understanding.

"Yeah but he's not been great so far and I'm here now anyway and you are a Legend and all," Fabio says and steps up closer, Dani feeling the wall at his back,"care to teach me some....moves?"

The last word is a whisper and Dani almost doesn't hear it but he does and he tries to suppress a shiver.

"And what would you like to know?"

"I understand you are able of pulling the bike up really quick when you come out of a corner and because of that you have more speed, I could use that."

"Well, that is all in the hips." Dani says, swallowing hard.

"Is it? I guess you must be very.....lose in the hips then."

Fabio's leans back a little and his eyes move lower, resting on Dani's hips and he looks back up again.

"Why don't you show me?"

"I don't think that is a good idea," Dani says and presses closer to the wall.

"Not a minute ago you said you were hoping on a glimpse of my muscles in between rides, I can give you a sneak peek, private show, would that convince you?" Fabio winks.

Dani laughs, a beautiful sound and it lures a smile from Fabio too, reaching for Dani's hand and guiding it underneath his shirt, Dani's breath hitching when he makes contact with those muscles, his fingers having a mind of their own while exploring new territory and again, he is confronted with how young he actually is when he realizes there are no scars on his skin yet.

"So smooth." Dani whispers.

"What?"

"Your skin, it's so smooth," Dani says, clearing his throat and removing his hand," it's a sign you are still at the beginning of your career, at 20, I'm retired, at 32, that's 12 years, Fabio."

"Meaning?"

"Doesn't that bother you?"

"No, does it for you?" Fabio laughs but the look in Dani's eyes says enough," it does."

"Well, yes," Dani says and moves away from Fabio, but the other suddenly cups his cheek and pulls Dani into a deep kiss. The older tries to protest but Fabio sweeps his tongue over Dani's lips and the older moans, opening up and letting Fabio inside and just when Fabio turns his head to deepen the kiss, Dani breaks it.

"I know you want too."Fabio murmurs.

"It's not that I don't want too, I don't.....it just bothers me."

"Age is just a number, it's not important, what is important is that I want you and you want me and if you can just forget about the numbers, I can give you an amazing time and vice versa."

"Are you sure about this?"

Fabio nods and while Dani takes a deep breath he steps closer and opens the buttons of his shirt, pushing it aside and exposing the other to him. Eyes flicker down and take in the muscled chest, fingers tracing the muscles and Dani can feel the other shiver underneath the touch. Dani leans in and feels his hands sliding around his waist and to his back, fingers tracing his spine having him arch into him.

"You want me to continue?" he whispers in Fabio's ear.

The Frenchman can only nod, feeling Dani's breath on his bare shoulder when Dani slides the fabric aside, doing the same with the other side and the fabric rustles to the floor.

"How about we even the score?" Dani says and steps back, having Fabio miss his closeness already and he frowns confused until Dani suddenly takes off his shirt and Fabio's eyes automatically move to his muscles. Hand tentatively reaching out, he is now the one tracing them and he actually feels a shiver run through the other and it makes him very proud he has this effect on him.

Then Dani suddenly takes Fabio's hand, eyes moving lower to watch it, the Spaniard lets the fingers of his other hand move over the lines of his many tattoos, sliding it upwards.

"Usually I'm not one for tattoos but on you," he says and locks eyes with Fabio," very hot."

Dani bites his lip and Fabio's breath catches in his throat, the older slowly moving around him until he is behind him, one hand on Fabio's hip and the other traces the tattoo on his neck. This time Fabio can't suppress a light moan and Dani smiles while he leans in, breath ghosting over the tattoo.

"Sensitive?"

"Just a bit, always has been but since the tattoo is there, a little more."

Dani hums, lips grazing the inked skin and hands lowering, resting on the band on his joggers, without asking, one hand slips past the waistband and dips underneath the boxers. Going straight for their target and when he curls his fingers around it, Dani groans when he feels Fabio is already hard. The Yamaha rider moans and closes his eyes, head falling back and a soft curse in French falls off his lips.

"God you feel big." Dani whispers, hand slowly moving up and down, thumb flicking the tip having Fabio buckle. Having mercy on him, Dani releases him and moves to stand next to him, fingers lacing with Fabio's.

"How about we move this to the bedroom?" he asks.

Fabio can only nod, allowing Dani to lead him to the bedroom where he turns him around and moves in, arms sliding around his waist and hands slipping in his joggers again, following the curve of his ass cheeks and squeezing while pulling the other against him and Fabio groans with the contact. Before he has the chance to say something, Dani is leaning in and kissing him deeply, Fabio's hands coming up and slipping in dark locks, turning his face and deepening the kiss. The longer it lasts, the more passionate it gets and eventually both have to break it to breathe, Dani smiling against Fabio's lips. With the last push, the joggers and boxers are on the ground and Dani pecks Fabio's lips.

"On the bed, now." he says.

Fabio nods, moving back and on the bed, eyes locked in on mocca that have turned a shade darker now and he moves back all the way, resting on his hands and leaning back. Watching how Dani's eyes take in his form, moving lower and eventually resting on his cock that is rockhard and leaking pre-cum now. Fabio has never felt insecure about his body, knowing he can't complain about how he looks but the way Dani is looking at him now, makes him squirm a little. Releasing a soft smile, Dani looks up and sees the slight blush on his cheeks, green eyes that look away and he loses his jeans and boxers, slowly crawling up the bed and between Fabio's legs, spreading them in the process. Pressing soft butterfly kisses against tanned skin, Dani works his way up, rocking his hips against the others, their hard cocks rub together and both groan

"You have absolutely no reason to be shy about your body, you're fucking beautiful." Dani says.

A soft smile creeps up Fabio's lips and he looks at the other, lips finding each other again and Dani moves a hand between them, curling his fingers around his cock to jerk him off a couple of times before they move back and stroke his ass cheek.

"You have done this before?" he asks, being very aware of how young the other still is, so he is very surprised when the Yamaha rider nods, and even more so when he feels a surge of jealousy cause right now, just the thought of Fabio being with someone else, is just unbearable, "good."

Dani leans up a little and reaches for the nightstand, taking the lube and using that to work Fabio open slowly, revelling in the soft moans and noises falling from his lips. Fabio os lying on his back now while Dani pushes himself up on one hand while he has two fingers inside Fabio, eyes taking in the arching and bucking form beneath him, a sheen of sweat covering it and being mesmerized by it.

"Damn, I could cum just watching you like this....so hot...." he murmurs.

"Dani please...." Fabio almost begs.

Dani smiles and looks up, seeing dark green eyes watching him, lust and desire swirling in them and he tilts his head to the side, hand reaching out and taking one of Fabio's, he guides it to his cock, groaning when Fabio's fingers close around it.

"You want that inside you don't you? Fucking you deep and só good."

"Gods yes..."

Dani nods, pushing away Fabio's hand and lining himself up against his opening, slipping the top inside and Fabio moans, eyes closing and mouth opening, spreading his legs wider to give Dani more room and when Dani pushes inside him, he pauses to catch his breath.

"Damn, you're fucking tight," Dani says while littering kisses over the skin he can reach, "how do you want me to fuck you?"

Fabio barely registers the question so Dani sinks his teeth in the skin having him gasp.

"Hey beautiful, how do you want me to ravish you?"

"Hm, hard," Fabio says and looks at Dani," and deep...really deep, I want to feel every ridge and vein on that glorious cock of yours."

"You have to ride tomorrow." Dani says.

"And I want to feel you fucked me for every lap."

"Damn..."

Dani leans in and seals their lips in a deep kiss while he begins to thrust hard and deep, impaling the younger on his cock, Fabio being pushed up on the bed with every harsh thrust inside him. Dani's hands search for the others, lacing their fingers and placing them above Fabio's head, keeping the trusting hard and deep, the bed creaking under the force that is being used. It doesn't take long for Fabio to start squirming, indicating he is close, Dani breaks the kiss and leans up a little, eyes moving down a tanned muscled body and comes to rest on the place where he impales Fabio on his cock, licking his lips and looking up again.

Feeling muscles tense around his cock, Dani groans, watching Fabio's face when he cums and it's the most beautiful thing he has ever seen before his vision goes almost white when he cums himself. Grunting and releasing a broken moan while he empties himself inside him. It takes some time for both to recover and while Dani slips out, he grabs a cloth and cleans Fabio up, resting on his side after and supporting his head with his hand while watching the other.

"You ok?"Dani asks.

"Yeah, that was fucking amazing." he smiles.

"Why did you come here anyway?"

"What?"

"You wanted to tell me something?"

"Oh, right, well, actually I wanted to thank you."

"For what?"

"For not taking that Yamaha seat they offered you, that's why they came to me."

"I didn't know they would."

"I know, but they did, and because of that I'm in this position now, being in MotoGP and grabbing the pole, being the youngest ever in MotoGP," Fabio smiles and rolls on his side too, moving closer, "so, thank you, Dani."

Both smile while kissing, Dani wrapping his arm around Fabio and pulling him with him while rolling on his back, Fabio ending up half curled around him, cheek on his collarbone and fingers tracing his chest and he notices the many scars, being shocked but also fascinated. Then he leans up, eyes finding the collarbone he has broken three times now and even cost him a championship. Leaning in he presses his lips against the scar, eyes finding Dani's and he smiles.


	2. chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> during the race, Fabio gets a devastating blow, Dani just can't help reaching out to him for comfort

The next day, Dani finds himself in the KTM box, spending most of his time at Pol's side and trying to help him, working through his data and listening to him. While the guys are preparing for the race, Dani's eyes often stray to the monitor in the wall, heart rate going up every time they show Fabio, especially one time when they take their time, leathers open again and Dani's mind wanders to last night, to what they did. He knows it's dangerous to let his mind go there, it should stay with just a one-time thing, even though Fabio doesn't care about the fact Dani is 13 years older, he does and it's not right, it shouldn't be right anyway. No matter how good it felt to be so close to him, to kiss him and have him in his arms.

"Dani?"

Dani jerks his head towards Pol who looks at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You like Fabio or something?" the younger asks chuckling.

"What? Why would you ask me that?" Dani says and quickly looks through the sheets of data again.

"Because you couldn't keep your eyes off of him just now and you bit your lower lip."

"Fuck..." Dani whispers, closing his eyes.

"Look, I won't tell anyone, it's none of my business anyway but just between you and me, I don't blame you, he's very handsome."

"And 13 years younger than me."

"Age is just a number, it's not important."

"That's what Fabio also said last night."

"Last night?" Pol asks and his face lights up.

Dani shakes his head, heaving a deep breath and looking at Pol.

"I don't want to talk about this in a busy box and besides, you need to go to the grid."

"I know, just, you know, I'm here if you need to talk."

"I know."

Pol smiles, putting up his helmet and putting on his gloves before he rides off, leaning back in the chair, Dani suddenly feels the urge to get up and walk towards pitlane and like his feet have a mind of their own, he finds himself staring down the straight. Turning to his right, his heart rate suddenly gets higher again when he sees the Petronas with #20 coming his way. Vizor up, Dani locks eyes with Fabio, the rookie giving him a wink before passing him and riding out, being followed by Dani before he decides it's probably best to watch the race in his motorhome, just in case something happens to Fabio, he just knows he might slip up again.

Grabbing some snacks and a drink he finds himself on the couch when the race starts, watching how Marc shoots past the Petronas duo and goes into the first corner first. Rins also makes solid progress up the order from fifth place, getting ahead of both factory Ducati riders early on, before reeling in a Yamaha train of Franco, Fabio and Maverick.

As Franco begins to struggle to keep up the pace at half-race distance, Fabio suddenly passes him to take second place having Dani surge up. Hoping and praying Fabio can keep second and have his maiden podium, his hopes are squashed when he suddenly falls back fast on the straight in lap 13 of 25.

"No. No, no, no...."

Wondering what is going on, the replay shows he has a problem with a quickshifter, being stuck in third gear and he has no other option than to come in. His team is there waiting for him, Fabio dropping his head on the tank and then leaning back with his head in his neck, releasing a cry of frustration and Dani has to use all his self-control not to hurry there, just to hold him and comfort him and that desire only intensifies when he sees him kneel next to his bike, Tom instantly next to him and arm around him, talking to him. Then another mechanic is there, pulling Fabio up and when the vizor opens up, Dani can see the devastating look in the Frenchman's eyes.

Walking up and down he wonders what to, send him a message? Would that be safe or would someone see? He is of course saved under an alias on Fabio's phone but when they see a strange name there might be questions. Dani sits down again but when they show Fabio in the box, same devastating look in his eyes and lips pressed in a thin line his heart breaks all over again.

Later back in the hotel, he reads in an interview with the Frenchman that he confesses the team let him be for fifteen minutes while he cried his eyes out. Even tho he is doing better now, Dani still has that itch to see him, to make sure, making his way downstairs and searching the people in the dining room, when he finds him, he quickly scribbles something on a paper and while walking past, he pushes it in Fabio's back pocket. The Frenchman, not having seen Dani, turns around to look and when he sees Dani pressing his finger against his lips, Fabio nods, excusing himself with the team and finding a quiet place to read it.

-Meet me on the tenth floor, room 1020, the door is open.

Fabio smiles, making up an excuse with the team and finding his way upstairs, creeping through the KTM floor and slipping past the right door. Closing it behind him he looks around, eyes landing on Dani, KTM test rider walking up to him and the empathy he sees in his eyes, accompanied with the words 'I'm so sorry' have Fabio release a sob. Cursing himself for breaking so quickly, he hangs his head, not seeing how Dani rushes up to him and wraps him up in his arm. Fabio clings to him, fingers gripping Dani's shirt at the back and face pressed into the crook of his neck while he can't seem to stop the tears for a maiden podium lost.

"I'm so sorry, you deserved that podium so much but I'm sure it will come, you showed everyone you have the talent yesterday by grabbing pole and today by being able to close the gap with Marc."

He hears Fabio heave a deep breath, fingers raking through long streaks of hair while he waits for Fabio to stop crying and when he does he falls limp in his arms.

"You want to go lie down?" Dani asks.

Fabio nods, letting Dani move them to the sofa, Dani lying him down and getting in behind the other but Fabio has other ideas, turning around and cuddling close against Dani. Moving an arm around the younger, his hand slips underneath Fabio's shirt and he presses a kiss against his temple.

"You will get your podium this year and it wouldn't surprise me if you would even get a win."

"You mean that?" Fabio asks and looks up at Dani.

"Of course, you have the talent, you are bloody fast on that Yamaha."

Fabio smiles, moving up a little and kissing Dani, pushing him on his back in the process and deepening the kiss while he wriggles himself between his legs, rocking his hips against the other.

"Really? You're hard already?"

"Hm, can you blame me? I have hormones raging through my body and I'm lying on the couch with the most handsome and sexy man alive."

Dani smiles and a blush creeps up his cheeks making Fabio laugh, leaning in again and the kissing continues. They keep making out like that for some time while hands wander and remove clothes, leaving them both naked, Fabio kneeled over Dani while he is being worked open. When Dani is satisfied, he moves his hands over Fabio's sides and up over his back, pulling him down for a short kiss before he takes himself in hand and lines himself up. Yamaha rider groaning when the tip slips inside and while sinking down on him, his eyes closed and his head falls back. When he is fully inside, he stills, teeth worrying his lower lip while he experimentally rocks forward.

"Fuck..."

Dani's hands grip the youngers thighs, trying to do his best to keep his already forming orgasm at bay, being amazed how good it feels to be inside him. Fabio starts rocking back and forth, going a bit faster every time, fingers digging in Dani's chest, eyes still closed and face contorted of pleasure. Dani's eyes move over the most beautiful body he has ever seen, muscles rippling with the movements beautifully, a sheen of sweat covering it and looking up. Seeing dark hazel looking down at him, lust and desire swirling in them. Leaning over him, Fabio grabs the armrest, fisting it while his other hand is placed next to Dani's head, eyes keep locked in while the rocking continues and Dani starts to thrust upwards into him.

Sneaking his hand up, Dani curls his fingers around Fabio's leaking cock, the Frenchman moaning when he exerts a little pressure, thumb flicking the tip and it is enough to make him cum, body jerking and head falling forward. Dani's hand cups his cheek before it slips in his hair and the younger is pulled into a deep kiss while Dani starts to thrust up hard and deep, seeking his own release, swallowing Fabio's cries of pleasure and finding his release soon.

Collapsing on top of him, Fabio groans when Dani slips out, older grabbing his shirt to clean himself and throwing it away again before he closes his eyes for a moment.

When he opens them again he feels a shiver running through him, blinking he realises he must have fallen asleep, noticing there is no warm body pressed up against him and he quickly sits up, panicked. Eyes scan the room and they land on a figure, standing by the table, Dani takes his time to admire the young Frenchman before he quietly gets up, not bothered to put on boxers since Fabio is also naked. Coming up behind him, he wraps his arms around the Frenchman who jumps and almost drops what he is holding.

"What's that?" Dani asks.

"A miniature of your statue," Fabio says, holding it up," it's beautiful, it suits you, love the samurai helmet."

"Yeah me too," Dani says, "feeling better?"

Yeah," Fabio laughs and puts the statue away to lean back into Dani's embrace, feeling lips press a kiss against his shoulder, "I just want to forget what happened."

"I hope you mean the race....," Dani says, teeth biting his skin.

"Yes!"Fabio quickly says and turns his face to look at Dani, "I will never regret having sex with you, or anything that has something to do with you bc you, are the best thing that ever happened to me. Thank you for being here."

"Anytime, it broke my heart seeing you that upset, I had to use all my restraint not to go to you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I saw Tom with you, I'm happy you have him around."

"Me too."


	3. chapter three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> after Fabio smashes his lap record by half a second, Dani decides to reward the young rookie and waits for him in his hotel room

It's already in the evening when Fabio walks into his hotel room, bit tipsy from the champagne, he tried to refuse it, tomorrow is qualifying and very important but Razlan and Wilco insisted, breaking the previous lap record in the morning and absolutely smashing it in the afternoon with almost half a second. Trowing his keycard in the general direction of the cabinet he stumbles into the room.

"Finally, it's about time."

Fabio swirls on his heel so fast he almost topples over, hand clutching his chest and eyes wide, seeing a smirking Dani Pedrosa stalking over.

"Dani! Hey..."

"Hey you back."

The KTM test rider keeps creeping closer and he frowns.

"Are you drunk?"

"No, a little,"Fabio says, "I tried to refuse but Wilco and Razlan insisted on champagne."

"They were right, you were absolutely amazing out there, just blistering fast, first breaking my record with a couple of tenths but in the afternoon you smashed it with almost half a second."

"I'm sorry...?"

"Don't be, records are to be broken and if I'd wanted anyone to break mine, it would be you, babe."

Fabio blushes, still not used to hearing Dani Pedrosa call him babe and he hears the older laugh making him look up. Fingers find him and tug him closer, leaning down while Dani leans up and lets their lips meet in a deep kiss.

"How's your ankle?"

"S'okay, it hurt after practice but it's fine now."

"Good."

The kiss continues but when Fabio's hands sneak underneath Dani's shirt, the KTM test rider stops him, taking his wrists and breaking the kiss.

"No, tonight is about you."

"What do you mean?"

"Like I said, you were amazing today, you deserve a reward, so," Dani says and leads Fabio to the bedroom,"tonight I am at your full disposal, what do you want?"

While Dani is waiting for an answer, he pulls off Fabios shirt, kissing and nipping his way down a tanned muscled chest, fingers abusing his nipples and sinking lower, popping the button on his jeans before looking up. Fabio has his eyes closed, frown on his forehead and teeth worry his lip making Dani chuckle.

"Come on gorgeous, what do you want, or should I just....improvise?"

"Whatever you feel like." Fabio whispers.

Dani smiles, popping the button is his jeans pushing it down his legs before pushing him back on the bed, dropping down on his knees on the ground, Dani places his hands on Fabio's inner thighs and looks up through his lashes, seeing Fabio leaning on his elbows and watching him, hazel eyes turned a shade darker. Dani leans in, licking a stripe from the base of his already hard cock up to the tip, curling his tongue around it and dragging it through the slit.

"Oh, mon Dieu...." Fabio moans, falling back on the bed and closing his eyes.

Dani smiles around the tip before sinking down and taking him all in, feeling it twitch inside him and he groans, vibrations causing for Fabio to arch his hips off the bed, fingers clutching Dani's hairs. The Spaniard had expected this reaction from his lover and he relaxes his throat, taking him inside even further and swallowing around the tip.

"Oh fuck, Dani....please......ayez pitié."

Dani moves back a little, one hand slipping between Fabio's legs and finger ghosting over his perineum having Fabio jerk and before he knows it he cums down his throat violently. Dani tries to swallow everything but eventually, he has to pull away to breath, having some cum landing on the bed. Dani leans back, eyes taking in the man before him on display, eyes closed, lips slightly parted and blush coating his cheeks, sheen of sweat covering his chest and he is such a breathtaking sight to behold Dani actually wonders for a brief moment of time why this 20 years younger man chooses to be with him.

"Dani?"

"Hm?"

"What are you thinking?"

"Nothing." the other says.

Dani moves up on the bed, both making their way up a little further and Fabio cuddles against him.

"Tell me," he says, nudging his side and looking up at him.

"I just....find it hard to believe sometimes."

"What?"

"That someone like you, who could have anyone they want, would really choose to be with me."

"I do, stop worrying, I want you, Dani, no one else will do."

Dani smiles, leaning down and pressing his lips against Fabio's in a soft kiss when the Frenchman suddenly yawn.

"Get some sleep."

"Will you stay with me?"

"Sure, just until you fall asleep."

Fabio nods, cuddling in closer and feeling Dani tightening his arms around him before he closes his eyes and drifts away.


End file.
